Sands of Time: But Which Time?
by Autodork16
Summary: Actual title is Sands of Time: But Which Time; Past, Present, Or Future? Apparently it was too long! Whatever. Well, a GarsivxOC. This OC goes from living in LA, to living in Persia... but she is being hunted by some gang members who follow her!
1. Chapter 1

Sands of Time: But Which Time; Past, Present, or Future?

Chapter 1

Okay, so maybe going for a walk on a Saturday in the worst part of LA at 10:30 at night wasn't such a great idea…

A lot of people see things they aren't supposed to in LA. About 90% of them don't get to live because of it. The other 10% are smart enough to tell the cops and get into a witness protection program.

Me? I had the good fortune of seeing a drug dealing go down amongst a few gang members and a cop. No it wasn't a drug bust, it was an actual dealing, that means the cop was a dirty cop which isn't uncommon these days which is very unfortunate. The gang members apparently didn't like whatever the cop had given them, and when the cop turned his back, the 'lead' member pulled a gun on him and shot him in the back of the head. Since I saw the whole thing, I was now on the gang's most wanted list.

I wasn't really smart when it came to stuff like this. Or I was just stubborn and didn't want my dad worrying about me. Yes, I said my dad. Gregory A. Lizly. That is my father. He is the director of the LAPD, and believe it or not I'm a cop too… well kinda. I may be only 19, 20 in about 2 weeks, but I'm pretty damn handy in my dad's work. That's why I'm on the list to become a cop! I still have to go through training like everyone else, but since I'm getting a recommendation from the director and the fact that I've helped in about 30 cases already cause of 'how easily I attract trouble' is what my father says, then I'm pretty sure I'll get in with little trouble.

You may be thinking, _"Well, if you are a going to be a cop, and you are such a bad ass as like you think you are, then why didn't you do something about the drug deal?"_ Well, I wanted to do something, but I didn't have a gun, I didn't have anything! It was 3 against one! Usually against those odds I still do something but I usually have a gun with me. I left my gun at my house… I wasn't thinking okay? You can glare at me all you want but it was 10:30 at night, can you blame me? …okay maybe you can… moving on.

So instead of telling someone I just kept it a secret… yeah real smart, huh? Everyday I'm on constant alert. My dad asks me what's wrong about 10 times a day, and the guys at the police department won't leave me alone about it!

It had been a week since I saw what had happened, and the gang still hadn't come after me! So I began to relax a bit. I felt safe enough to go visit my baby boy! You may be thinking, _"Oh she has a boyfriend!"_ Ha, no I don't! Guys could care less about me. My baby boy's name is Shahzad. It's Persian for 'Prince'. Shahzad is a Gypsy. Weird huh? My baby boy is not human though. He is a horse; his breed is called a Gypsy Cobb. I know you are curious about what they look like, so go take a look on Google! This story will still be here when you get back I promise! While you are at it look at Drum horses as well, if you cross a Gypsy with a Shire you get a Drum. They are all very beautiful horses!

I know it's weird. The daughter of the director of the LAPD owns a horse! Odd combination if you ask me, but when I'm around horses I'm relaxed and I can get away from everything! Just put Shahzad in a trailer, some camping gear and disappear into the mountains for days at a time!

Well, one particular time when I was going to take a trip was when I let my guard down completely. It was 10 days after the drug deal, and 3 days before my birthday. I didn't want to be here for my 20th birthday, so I planned a trip into the mountains with Shahzad. It took a while to convince my dad, but he finally let me go.

So when I got all my stuff packed up in my truck and the trailer hitched to the truck, I set off for my usual camping spot. The park rangers let people hunt up there because the camping ground is for long term camping trips, like what I do. So I took a couple guns with me. I had a 12 gauge shotgun, which I always keep in my truck; a 45 Colt Pistol, and a USMC M40A3 Sniper Rifle. I don't know what compelled me to grab my sniper instead of my semi-automatic rifle. It's just; something in the back of my mind told me I would need it. Like a nagging feeling. It was like that with a lot of my stuff. Like my phone and my iPod. I even grabbed my laptop. I never take my electronics with my. I took a lot more food than usual, and the thing that was the weirdest. I grabbed one of my antique, collectible swords! The nicest one too! I took bullets for all 3 of my guns, and I packed my bullet maker that I invented. Well, it was already invented I just made it smaller. Small enough to fit in my saddle bags.

On the way up, I was listening to one of my mix CDs. It had a lot of different songs on it. Some Slipknot and some Green Day. A few 3 Doors Down songs and some 3 Days Grace. Aerosmith and many more. I was so into one of my favorite songs, Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day that I didn't notice this huge SUV, also pulling a trailer, but it wasn't a horse trailer, that has been following me from the city.

After getting to the parking lot of the camp grounds, I got Shahzad all tacked up with saddle bags and everything. It was a surprise that all my stuff actually fit in them! I had one pair of saddle bags on the back of the saddle, and on pair on the horn. My sniper rifle was strapped in it's carrier on the right side of the saddle, and my shotgun on the left. My Colt was on my hip and my usual combat knife was also on my hip, opposite my Colt. My sword was right next to my shotgun, because there was room seeing as my sniper is bigger than my shotgun! When Shahzad was all tacked up, I stepped back to admire him. He was so beautiful. His black and white coloring and his gorgeous blue eyes. His tack fits him perfectly and the color of his halter, which I never take off when on trail rides or when I'm camping, is just his color, bright red!

Making last minutes adjustments to the cinch and stirrups was when they confronted me.

"Hey, horsey girl!" I froze. Shahzad's head came up from where he was grazing, and his ears went back. I narrowed my eyes at this and slowly turned around. My eyes widened, if only for a second, before I went back to glaring at the men in front of me.

"So you finally decided to make your move huh?" The gang members looked confused.

"Where ya been this whole time, hiding?" The 'leader' glared at me and pulled out his gun.

"You aren't in any position to be making those type of remarks little girl!" The group started to laugh.

"'Little girl', huh?" I growled as I swung at the leader. Hitting him square in the nose, I quickly turned around and put my left foot in the stirrup.

"Hiya!" Before I was even in the saddle, Shahzad took off, with me holding on with great ease, like I've done this a thousand times!

As I was riding away, I thought they might not follow, seeing as the path I was talking was only large enough for ATVs, and other vehicles of the sort, and of course horses. When I heard the engine of about 3 ATVs, a motor cross bike, and something of a larger scale, but must still be small enough to fit on the trail, as all 5 started heading in my direction, I cursed.

"Damn it! Come on Shahzad, let's shake these creeps!" Shahzad pushed forward through some brush that the vehicles in pursuit of us could easily run over, and they did as they started catching up to us, which doesn't make any sense cause this was my turf.

From behind me I could hear the leader yelling, his voice different, probably because I broke his nose!

"Don't shoot the horse; I've heard that her horse goes for a fortune!" Moments after that, a bullet whizzed past my head and planted itself in a near by tree.

"Damn it! Okay, just stay calm! There is no way the park rangers didn't hear that!" Soon after saying that I heard another shot a couple miles off and I smacked myself for it.

"You idiot! There are gun shots on these grounds almost 24/7! Okay think! There has to be a place that Shahzad can go that they can't." I thought long and hard about that, or what felt like a long time, when an idea popped into my head.

"Of course! The Misty Mountain Trail! That trail was built specifically for horses! Okay, come on Shahzad let's go!" At the next fork I would have to take a left, because taking a right would lead you down to the river, and not even Shahzad can get across Shaffer River!

When the fork came into view, I urged Shahzad to go faster. After the fork, it would be 1,000 feet till the turn off to the Misty Mountain Trail.

Being the fastest of all the vehicles, the motor cross bike was just about right next to us. He had a night stick, which he must have gotten off that cop I witnessed the gang members killing. I saw what he was trying to do, he was trying to get close enough to beat me with it, but he would only be able to reach my right leg, but that would be enough. He could break my leg and it would be hard to ride with a broken leg.

About half way to the trail, I could see a light that wasn't natural. It was up the trail we were on, towards the Misty Mountain Trail. The only thing I could do was go through the light, I couldn't go through the woods, not even Shahzad could make it between those trees.

So, with my mind set, we rode through the light, with the gang following close behind. When we came out on the other side, I opened my eyes to see something I don't remember being there.

"Sand? A desert? What the hell?" I wasn't the only one confused, there where questions from my pursuers as well.

"Wait… I know these hills, this does look familiar." After riding over the next hill, I saw why everything looked so familiar.

"Alamut?" I gasped realizing what that meant.

"Prince of Persia!"

I'm sorry it is so short, but that was just too good of a spot not to stop at! I'll make the next part longer I promise! I was on a role with this story! Till I got to the end of course… that's when the writer's block caught up with me! Well, I hope you enjoyed! Please rate and review! Chapter 2 out as soon as I can! I'm also trying to get my other stories finished… like my transformers story! Lol sorry about that one got side tracked and never really went back to that one, so I'm going to try to finish that as soon as I can too! Don't know how long this one will be, but it has the sexy Garsiv in it! ;P lol I read in another story on Fanfiction that someone called Garsiv the Dark Prince… that is sooooo fricking true! We love you Toby Kebbell! You played Garsiv all too well! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Sands of Time: But Which Time; Past, Present, or Future?

Chapter 2

Okay, nothing I was seeing or experiencing was making any sense. Seeing Alamut, or a place that looked similar to Alamut, could only mean 3 things. Usually 2 but I feel like being different!

Either I was going crazy and so were my pursuers; I was actually in the movie, which seamed highly unlikely; or I was just in a place that looked like Alamut… which also doesn't make any sense, how did I get here?

~It wasn't that light was it? Coming out of the other side of it I ended up here… this is so confusing! I'll just ride into this city and see if it really is Alamut, and if I am in the movie, Prince of Persia. If I am, then I might be going crazy, or something really remarkable has happened! ~ With my mind set I started riding towards the city gates, knowing that I will have to bargain my way in or try to convince them to let me in though they do not know me.

Getting closer to the gates I saw the guards and what they were wearing and their choice of weapons. They were either holding a bow, a crossbow, or a sword. Their outfits looked like the ones from Prince of Persia. They were wearing that deep red almost brown tunic type things; and the hats, they have a piece of the same color cloth that is wrapped around a helmet of sorts, or that is what it looks like.

"This looks exactly like Prince of Persia. This is not right. Princess Tamina will be able to explain to me what is going on; she is the guardian of the Dagger after all. If she is even up there. Okay Shahzad, I know what I need to do. All I need you to do is keep me from getting shot! Alright boy let's do this!" As I was approaching the main gate, I realized that the gang had fallen back a little. I figured they were trying to figure out what happened.

When I turned my head to take a look, I noticed that the all terrain vehicle had stopped completely and I saw that their 'leader' was in the passenger seat, holding what looked like a rifle of some kind. The size of a semi-auto rifle, but had the shape of a sniper. This weapon did not look familiar to me at all, it may be because I am so far away, but my eye sight is better than that and I know what a sniper looks like, even from this distance!

~Shit! So that's why they stopped! ~ I kicked Shahzad, giving him the implication that I needed him to go faster. He complied with my wishes, and it made me feel bad because I knew he was getting tired, and he would need a nice bath after this and some water for sure!

I saw that the guards had stopped their pacing and were all starring at me, bow wielders had an arrow in hand but not notched, and the men with crossbows already had me in their sights.

Knowing I was within ear shot, I started yelling for them to open the gate.

"Open the gate! Open the gate!" The guards stood their ground and just starred at me.

"Why should we? You might be a spy for an enemy of our holy city! Or an assassin!" I stopped Shahzad in front of the gate and glared up at the man.

"If I was a spy or an assassin do you think I would make my presence known like this? What are you stupid? Look, I need to speak with Princess Tamina! I need answers on some stuff! Please, open the gates!" At my first comment the guards seemed to consider opening the gates, but at my rude comment about them being stupid, they just glared at me. The fact that they didn't ask me who Princess Tamina was confirmed that I was in the movie, but I still needed answers on how I got there.

"Look, you guys can escort me to the Princess if you'd like, with arrows pointed at my head and my heart, I'm not going to try to hurt her! I just need some answers! Please let me in before they get me!" The guards looked confused.

"They?" I looked behind me at the motor cross bike, and the ATVs that were coming my way, and the all terrain vehicle that was quite a ways behind them, their 'leader' not being able to get a lock on me with his rifle cause Shahzad was prancing around making sure he didn't!

I knew what had happened before the bullet hit it's mark. The shot rang out and landed itself in the forehead of one of the guards. He fell over the side of the wall and landed right in front of Shahzad, causing him to rear. The guards all started to panic at seeing their comrade fall without knowing what had killed him.

"Shit! You see? Damn it let me in! Please? And all of you need to get down from there before he gets you too!" Apparently Shahzad stopped long enough for the 'leader' to get a shot in. The bullet hit me in my back, just below my left shoulder blade. I cried out and grabbed for the wound, grateful that it didn't go all the way through my shoulder.

The guards saw this, and decided that they would open the gate, guess they thought I was on their side since I was getting attacked as well. When it was open just enough for Shahzad to squeeze through, he did even without me directing him, and another bullet hit right next to my head, on the wooden door.

Just as fast as they opened it, the guards closed the gate, and got down from the upper walls, relying on peak holes in the wall itself to see outside the city.

When I was safe on the other side of the gate, I nodded to the guards. They nodded back but two of them came up to me.

"You need medical attention." I knew this, but it had to wait, I needed my answers!

"I know that, but I need to see the Princess first! She is the only one who can give me the answers I need!" The guards stopped my horse before he could start walking away.

"We will take you to her, and on the way you can tell us who those guys were." I nodded and they started guiding Shahzad towards the palace, seeing as I couldn't guide him myself.

"I'm sorry about your comrade, it's my fault he is dead." One of the guards looked up at me and smiled.

"We all know the risk that comes with being a soldier. We take these risks for a reason. Now, who were those men?" I frowned.

"Do you know what a 'gang' is?" The guard looked up at me with confusion.

"A group of rebels?" I looked up in thought.

"They can be. A gang is a group of people who go around doing bad things. They break laws; they murder people for stupid things like drugs and money, and power too. Now, not all gangs do that.

"Some groups call themselves gangs, and they are considered gangs. There are gangs who go around breaking bigger laws; like murdering people, dealing drugs, or smuggling things like; drugs, weapons, or anything that is illegal. Other gangs will go around stealing stuff, destroying someone's property, or just sitting around and talking smack about other people." Again the guards looked at me, confused.

"Smack?" I looked down at him and winced. The action caused pain to my shoulder, and it showed because the guard stopped Shahzad and gave me a look of worry. I nodded for him to continue on and he did, though he was cautious of how fast he was going and where Shahzad was walking.

I realized that these people aren't accustom to the words of the modern age.

"Smack is another word for talking bad about someone; spreading rumors, or things that they think are true which really aren't, or maybe they are but are meant to be kept a secret." The guards nodded in understanding, though it was clear that they didn't like the term, or what it meant.

"So those guys, are they a gang?" I nodded, which brought me more pain than it should of.

"They are the kind of gang that goes around killing people for drugs and power, money and other things. I witnessed them dealing drugs with a cop, or as you call them, a soldier. A man of justice is what we call them sometimes. I guess the cop didn't give the gang what they wanted and they killed him. I witnessed this and now they want me dead so I don't tell anyone or testify against them in a trial." I tried to explain it to them in words that they would understand since they do not live in LA. Surprisingly they knew what I was talking about without me explaining too much.

"Stuff like that happens here too. Not exactly like that, but pretty close. Now, may I ask where you are from? Your cloths are different, and your horse, he has a weird saddle." The guard turned his head to inspect the saddle and then looked up at me.

"That is why I need to talk to the Princess. So she can explain to me why I am here. This may sound crazy, and I don't think you are going to believe me, but I am either from a different world, or a different time. I don't know which yet." For some reason, neither of the guards looked very surprised.

"A different time doesn't sound very crazy. If it has to do with time then the Princess will defiantly be able to explain, hopefully. But a different world, I don't know what that means." I looked at him in shock.

"Thank God! You don't think I'm crazy? Oh that makes everything so much easier! I think I might be from the future or something. The place I live in is called Los Angeles, California. I live in the 21st century. So everything is so advanced that it is ridiculous! I'll show you something we use to entertain ourselves, but I'll have to do that once we get somewhere where there aren't as many people, don't want anyone asking questions!" The guard nodded and turned to the other guard.

"Go ahead of us and tell her highness that our friend here wishes to speak with her, and tell her it has to do with the Dagger." The other guard nodded and ran ahead. The guard that was leading Shahzad looked ahead, then at Shahzad.

"What is your horse's name? And what breed is he?" I smiled.

"I think you will get a kick out of this. His name is Shahzad, and he is called a Gypsy Cobb." The guard stopped walking, causing Shahzad to come to a halt as well.

"But wait that is a Persian name. It means-"

"Prince, yeah I know. That's why I named him that. He is my prince!" I patted Shahzad's neck with my good arm and he threw his head making me laugh. The guard laughed as well and started walking again.

We walked for a while in silence till we were past the first gate to the palace.

"Something has been bothering me." It kinda startled me when the guard spoke because we had been in a peaceful silence for a while now.

"And what would that be?" The guard continued walking but looked up at me.

"You said you may be from the future, which doesn't surprise me with what the Princess holds in the palace, but if you are from the future, how did you know who Princess Tamina was?" My eyes widened for a second before I looked back up the rode.

"That is what makes me think that I might not just be from a different time, but from a different world. In my time, we have actors and actresses that make things called movies. And they have recently made a movie called Prince of Persia: Sands of Time. It is about the Dagger, and Prince Dastan of Persia who is suspected to have killed the King, and his father, King Sharaman. Do you have people here who perform on stage, in plays and such?" The guard nodded, and looked back at the rode ahead to make sure we didn't run over anything. He also seemed to be thinking about this.

"Well, that is what they do, just not on stage, on camera. A camera is an object that can capture an image, or a scene. Like a moving picture." The guard looked at me with a look that was both confused and amazed. I laughed.

"I'll show you that as well, once we are a little more private." The guard nodded and continued walking.

Again we walked in a comfortable silence. We only stopped when we saw the other guard, who was standing by a couple more guards, who was sent ahead to tell the Princess of my arrival and the fact that I needed to talk to her.

"The Princess awaits you in her chambers. I will take you there." I nodded and tried to get off of Shahzad without using my arm. Well, it is hard to get off of a horse without injuring a limb that is already injured. When I hit the ground, I hissed at the pain that shot down my arm.

"Are you alright?" I turned to the guard who escorted me to the palace and smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine. May I ask your name?" The guard smiled back.

"Arsalan, and yours?" I smiled.

"Your name means Lion. I like it. My name is Emilia. It isn't Persian, but it is from my country. You can call me Elmo though!" The guard smiled.

"Um, those things that you said you'd show me…?" I smiled and turned around, using my good hand to reach into my rear left saddle bag and started rummaging around for my camera. For some reason I grabbed that as well, and I'm starting to see why. When I found the small, slender, mechanical device; I pulled it out and turned it on. I held it out for Arsalan to inspect. His eyes lit up as he looked at the camera then he turned his gaze on me.

"This is called a camera. It takes pictures…" I lifted the small thing and took a picture, making sure the flash was off, as to not startle the man, and turned it to view mode so I could show Arsalan the picture. He was amazed at what he saw. It was himself, but he wasn't moving like he would be if it were just a mirror. I pulled my camera away and turned it to video mode.

"…and it takes videos, or movies." I clicked the button starting the movie, and held it so that Arsalan was on the screen.

"Move, or say something." Arsalan looked at me like I was crazy.

"What do you want me to say?" I laughed.

"Anything really, you can say hi if you like… or something random." Arsalan looked at the camera, and then waved nervously.

"Hello…" I giggled and clicked the button again, ending the video. Again I turned it to preview mode so Arsalan could watch it. I made it so he could see the screen then I pressed play.

_"Move, or say something." _The Arsalan on the screen made a face, and the one next to me did as well, but it was one of amazement.

"Th-that is me!" I laughed.

"Yeah it is!"

_"What do you want me to say?" _You could hear me laugh, and the Arsalan that was right next to me made a noise.

"And, th-that is my voice!" I laughed again.

_"Anything really, you can say hi if you like… or something random."_ Arsalan looked at the camera and waved nervously, then he muttered his,

_"Hello…"_ My giggle was heard before the video cut off, and Arsalan looked from the camera to me, then back to the camera.

"Th-that was…" I smiled at him.

"Cool, huh?" He nodded slowly then looked to the other guards, who seemed to be quite interested in what was happening. He cleared his throat and turned to me.

"Well, I think it is time for you to go talk to the Princess, and I hope you get the answers you were looking for." I smiled at Arsalan.

"Thank you! Oh, are you going to be tending to Shahzad, or is someone else?" Arsalan laughed.

"I'm not too skilled with horses, so I will have tenants… tend to him." I smiled.

"Will you make sure they don't give him any treats or cold water, make sure it is room temperature, if not he will get sick, and also have them give him a bath when they figure out how to take all his tack off! And I would greatly appreciate it if my stuff and his tack were put somewhere safe, and a place where I can get to it easily. One more thing, tell them to NOT mess with any of my stuff!" Arsalan laughed at me and took Shahzad's reins again.

"Even if I have to tend to him myself! Though I don't know anything about horses…" I laughed and walked up to Shahzad. He gave me a small nudge and I hugged him with my right arm.

"You did great for me today, Shahzad. I'm very proud of you! I am also very happy that you didn't get hurt! Thank you!" Shahzad nudged me again and went with Arsalan obediently. The other guards came over to see if I needed any help walking. I told them I was fine and they let it go, just walking right behind me just incase.

"You know, you didn't need to bring all these extra guards. I really won't hurt the Princess." The guard that was sent ahead looked over his shoulder at me and smiled.

"I don't believe you will hurt the Princess, but you are hurt, it is just a precaution, just incase you double over or something." I smiled, knowing that that wasn't the case, they really were protective of their Princess; you wouldn't need that many guards to make sure I get to where I was going without falling over1

We went through many halls and up quite a few flights of stairs till we finally came to Princess Tamina's chambers. The guard turned to me and held up a hand.

"Wait here." I nodded and he entered the room. I heard faint voices, one that I recognized as the Princess and another that seemed familiar, maybe I heard it somewhere in the movie. It was an old voice, and it belonged to a male.

Before I could think of whom the voice belonged to, the guard came back out and motioned for me to follow him into the room.

When we entered, my breath had left my body completely. I had never seen a room so beautiful! Everything was antique but modern at the same time. Most everything was a gold or silver color, and the things that were not were a beautiful green or a sky blue! I even saw some royal reds!

"Like what you see?" I smiled and looked at the Princess.

"Defiantly! It's a beautiful room you have here! And your city is of equal beauty." The Princess smiled and nodded to the guards.

"You may leave, your presence is not necessary." I turned my head to the guard that had brought me up.

"Thank you for your kindness. It must be hard to be nice to someone you don't know." The guard smiled and nodded at me; turned and bowed to the Princess, the other guards following his example, and they all left shortly after that. The old man, which I now recognized as the man from the movie that told the Princess of the Persian army and all that, followed the guards out of the room as commanded by the Princess.

When the room was empty, save me and the Princess, I turned to the woman who would, hopefully, give me answers.

"I have been told that you needed to talk to me considering a dagger." I smiled.

"Not just a dagger, the Dagger. You know which one I speak of Princess." She smiled, but still narrowed her eyes.

"And what questions do you have about the Dagger?" My face became serious at that question.

"Is it possible for the dagger to…summon someone from the future?" I didn't know what word to use, but summon seemed appropriate. The Princess looked at me funny and stood up from where she was sitting.

"I've never heard of it before, but with the Dagger, anything can happen I guess, if it has to do with time of course." I laughed.

"That's just it, I'm not sure if it was only time working its magic." The Princess had started walking away towards a balcony. She stopped and turned to me.

"What do you mean?" She motioned me to walk with her and I pushed my body forward to match her stride.

"Well, I think I am from the future, seeing as I have technology that you do not. Or I have things that you do not, but here's the thing. In my time, we have people who perform for other people, but not just on stage, on camera too." Tamina looked at me with that same weird look, so I explained to her what a camera is and I even showed her seeing as I still had the thing in my pocket.

She was equally as fascinated as Arsalan was.

"These actors and actresses created a movie using a camera, and it is called Prince of Persia: Sands of Time. It is about a journey that the Dagger goes on. Prince Dastan of Persia is suspected to have killed his father, King Sharaman." The Princess looked at me and narrowed her eyes.

"That does not make any sense. Did the people in this movie just want to create it based on the events that might later happen?" I looked up in thought.

"Maybe, except that the actors in the movie look exactly like you and everyone else evolved with the dagger." I had my phone in my left pocket, and I thanked God that they were deep enough so as it would not fall out when I was riding! Having Netflix on your phone is something I am now grateful for!

Princess Tamina was also fascinated by my phone and was staring at it as I brought up Netflix. I was a little confused though, how did I get service? I was; 1. In the middle of no where, and 2. If this is the past and I'm from the future, I don't think they have any satellites in orbit!

When the red screen brought up all my movies and what not, I went trough my 'Recently watched' and found Prince of Persia as the 3rd movie on the list. I pressed play and had to wait for the movie to upload.

"What is this thing?" I looked up at the Princess to find her staring at my phone. I smiled and held it up a little higher.

"It is called a phone. You can send messages to people, and talk to people with it. It doesn't matter where on the Earth they are as long as they have one as well, and you have the number to theirs. You can also watch movies if you have them on your phone, or have something that allows you to watch movies." When the movie loaded, I sat down on the couch. The Princess followed me like a puppy wanting a treat! For the next 2 hours we watched Prince of Persia: Sands of Time.

The Princess was fascinated and disgusted at it. I asked her why and she said she couldn't believe that Nizam could do that to his own family. I understood what she meant and I was right there with her!

When the movie was over the Princess just stared at the screen. Even as I closed down Netflix and turned off my phone, she still didn't say anything.

"Princess? Are you okay?" Tamina nodded slowly and stood up.

"I was thinking about showing this to Dastan, but if I do, he won't figure out his destiny on his own. What do you think, Princess Tamina?" When she didn't say anything I stood up and walked over to her side.

"Your highness, is everything alright?" Princess Tamina looked up at me and then nodded. She then looked slightly to her right and gasped.

"You're hurt! How did this happen?" I looked at her with confusion, then down to my shoulder.

"Oh, yeah! Forgot about that, it happened coming into the city. These men are after me and they shot my with something called a gun." Princess Tamina looked at me then called in a servant.

"Get me a healer, quick!" The servant bowed to the Princess and left the room almost at a run.

"What does a gun do? Can't be good if it did this to you." I smiled and turned around as the Princess instructed me to.

"A gun can kill a man if he is hit in the right spot. I have one on me but I will not use it, not in your palace, unless it is necessary of course." The Princess proceeded to peal my shirt away from the wound, and then helped me pull it over my head. When we got that done, she started to lightly poke at the bullet hole.

Just then the servant came back with a healer. This healer walked straight up to me and examined the wound.

"I need a bowl of hot water, a bowl of cold water, some bandages, a towel, and needle and thread."

"You will also need a pair of tweezers, if you have any." The healer nodded at me then turned to the servant, who was already walking out the door.

"Quickly please!" At that the servant started running. The healer turned back to the wound and just stared at it. I looked up at the Princess and then looked away, seeing the look on her face I think you would look away as well.

"Start talking. Why did these men that are after you hurt you? Why are they after you?" I sighed and looked back up at her.

"In my world or time, we have gangs, which are groups of people who break all types of laws or talk bad about someone. I witnessed one of these gangs dealing drugs with someone who was supposed to be trusted above all else." I paused and waited for Tamina's reaction. She just nodded for me to continue, so I did. I told her about them wanting me dead because I saw them kill a cop and all, and the fact that they followed me here. I also explained how I got here, seeing as she would of asked anyway.

Just before I finished, a group of servants came into the room with what the healer requested. Since I was done talking, the healer told me to sit down but I refused.

"I might get blood on one of her couches or something; can we do this somewhere else?" The healer looked at Princess Tamina, who just nodded. Tamina turned and gestured for us to follow. We did, and she led us into her washroom, where I sat down on a wooden bench. The servants set the two bowls down beside me, one on my left and one on my right. The other servants just stood with their stuff, waiting for the healer to request an item.

First the healer cleaned the wound, getting rid of all the blood on my shoulder and back, also my chest, how that happened I have no idea! She used the cold water to wash away the blood on my skin, but used the warm water, not even hot, to clean inside the wound, as the warmth would kill any bacteria in the wound, or some of it, the rest would just have to be killed by my immune system.

After the wound was clean, the healer motioned for the servant with the needle and thread.

"Wait!" The servant stopped moving forward to give the needle and thread to the healer and looked at me, and so did everyone else.

"You have to remove the bullet first!" The healer looked at me then at the Princess.

"Trust her; I think she knows what she is talking about." The healer nodded to the Princess, then looked at me.

"May I ask what a bullet is?" I reached for my Colt and took it from its place on my hip. I brought it up and removed one of the bullets.

"It looks like this, its in there, it has to be, the bullet didn't go all the way through my shoulder, that means it is still in there!" The healer looked at the wound, then the bullet in my hand then back at me.

"How do I get it out?"

"Use the tweezers." The healer nodded and motioned one of the servants over. The girl gave the healer a wooden pair of tweezers.

"Oh, they are wood this will be fun." The healer swallowed.

"Are you sure about this? I can't guarantee it won't hurt." I took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'm sure, if we don't get it out the wound won't heal properly. I know it will hurt, I've done this before." The healer looked at Princess Tamina for confirmation. Though she didn't like it, she still nodded for the healer to continue.

The healer nodded back and placed the tweezers at the bullet hole, and then she took a deep breath.

"Here I go." I braced myself as she pushed the tweezers into the bloody hole, and started rummaging around for the bullet. It was painful, more so than I thought it would be. Last time I got shot, I hadn't cried or screamed when they removed the bullet, but this time I couldn't help it! It wasn't a full scream, but it was enough to make the servants and the Princess cringe and take a step back.

When the healer stopped moving the tweezers I looked over my shoulder, a look of pure pain on my face.

"What's wrong?" The healer looked at me then the Princess.

"I think I found it. But it feels like it is wedged into the bone, and pretty deeply too." I sighed and looked down at the floor. After a few moments I spoke, though my head stayed down.

"Yank it." The healer looked at me with a shocked face and the Princess walked in front of me.

"No, it will be too painful for you." I looked up at the Princess with a look of determination on my face.

"I know it will hurt, but it has to come out, and since we found it, why not pull it out? I don't care if it is wedged in the bone or not. Please, yank it, as hard as you can. Don't worry about me, I'm strong." The healer looked up at the Princess. She was still glaring at me as she nodded but she held up her hand.

"Go to my chamber doors, and do not let anyone in, even if they claim to have heard a scream, tell them we are tending to a hurt friend." The servants realized she was talking to them and they nodded, leaving the needle and thread and the bandages behind. When they left, the Princess nodded to the healer then stood right in front of me and crouched down. She put her hand on my knee and smiled a concerned smile. I smirked and grabbed her hand.

"If I squeeze too hard tell me and I will let go." The Princess nodded at me.

The healer grabbed hold of the bullet with the tweezers and got in a position where she could yank with all her force. She put a hand on my shoulder and sighed.

"Ready?" I took a few moments, and nodded.

"Okay, 3…" I closed my eyes.

"…2…" I squeezed the Princess' hand slightly.

"…1!" As soon as the healer yanked, I felt the bullet let loose of my bone, and my voice let loose of my throat. I was certain that someone heard that, I'll bet people in Persia heard that as well!

I just sat there for about 5 minutes, trying to regain myself. I knew that I was hurting the Princess by squeezing her hand so hard, but she wasn't complaining, so I just let it be, letting off pressure every time a small amount of pain went away.

When I felt like I could move again, I completely let go of the Princess' hand and straightened my back, as I had bent over so much that my hair was lying on the ground.

"Are you alright?" I shook my head at the healer.

"No, but I'll live. You can finish now." The healer cleaned off the bullet and put it in my hand. As the needle and thread were pulled through my body, I examined the bullet. No doubt it was from a sniper rifle. What didn't make any sense was that it was the bullet from a sniper that my father had created. Actually he didn't even create it; he just came up with the idea, and never got around to actually making it. How did the gang get their hands on it?

During the time my mind was wondering around the bullet, the healer had finished stitching up the hole and even wrapping my shoulder.

Outside the wash room, you could hear voices arguing. Most likely the guards and the servants. Both the Princess and the healer helped me stand up and walk out into the Princess' chamber. They set me down on a couch and the healer cleaned up the wash room, gathering all her stuff and finally leaving.

When the Princess explained to the guards what had happed, she sent a servant to get a room ready, one that was close to hers. After the servant left, the Princess sat down next to me on the couch and watched as I fiddled with the bullet.

"You know, I never got your name." I looked up at the Princess and smiled a weak smile.

"It's Emilia, Princess. You may call me Elmo though." The Princess smiled and looked down at the bullet in my hand.

"So that is a bullet, huh?" I looked down at the small piece of metal in my hand. It had once been bigger, but the impact with my shoulder caused it to kinda collapse on itself.

"Yeah it is. What doesn't make any sense to me is that this bullet looks like one that came from a sniper rifle that my father invented. How the gang got their hands on it I'm not sure." The Princess sighed and looked up when the servant came back.

"We have a room ready your highness." The Princess nodded and got up, then helped me up.

"Let's get you to your room so you can rest." I smiled and started walking towards the door. The servant gathered my ruined shirt and started to follow us. I turned my head to her.

"You can just throw that shirt away, I have more, besides, it's ruined." The servant nodded but still followed us to my new room. When we arrived there were two guards standing by my door. I looked at the Princess questioningly at this.

"We don't want those men to sneak into the city and kill you in your sleep. Besides they are here if you need assistance because of your injury." I smiled and nodded. The Princess and the servant helped me into the room and to my bed. I didn't have much time to look at my room because my eyes started to close before I even made it to my bed. The Princess let the servant get me out of my clothes, which were just my pants by now, and onto my bed seeing as she didn't know what to do.

"We will talk of your situation tomorrow, rest. I will have a servant come wake you in a couple of hours so you can eat. Good night." I smiled and nodded, weakly. As the candles were burned out and the drapes closed, though they were barley open, the room was emptied of people other than myself. After about 10 minutes, my mind finally drifted to a dreamless sleep.

…wow that one was long! Longer than I thought it would be! I told my mom that the first chapter was only 2 pages long on Microsoft Word, and that this chapter was 11 pages long! I couldn't stop and she said it was a good thing! Lol I don't think that is true! I don't know yet though! I'm really starting to like this story and I can't wait till Garsiv shows up! I know you can't either but he should be here in chapter 3 which will hopefully be up soon! After I go back to Tennessee in a week then I won't be able to update as much because school is starting and me and my friend, Yuna, have to get our Business Licenses and everything! I have so many ideas for new products that it is ridiculous! Well, I'm going to bed, good night Fanfiction!


End file.
